The invention relates to a needle bed for a knitting machine, in particular for the installation of a needle set comprising needles having different foot positions.
Referring to document DE 35 32 856 C1, a circular knitting machine comprising a knitting cylinder has been known, said knitting cylinder comprising guide channels for needles and holding-down sinkers. In so doing, needles having different foot positions are provided. Accordingly, the associate needle lock comprises several lock paths which are at a distance from each other with respect to the longitudinal direction of the needle. The knitting cylinder has grooves, into which flat guide strips are set on end. These guide strips form the walls of the guide channels for the latch-type needles as well as for the holding-down sinkers. The knitting cylinder is divided into an upper part for the support of the holding-down sinkers and into a lower part for the support of the latch-type needles. The guide strips extend across the entire height of the lower part of the knitting cylinder and the knitting lock. Accordingly, a large area of the needles is in abutment with the guide strips. The guide strips are interrupted between the sinker lock and the knitting lock. However, two guide strips are provided for each pair of holding-down sinkers and needles or knitting needles.
Referring to high-speed knitting machines, the force required for driving the knitting needles plays an increasingly important part, considering the driving power.
It is the object of the invention to improve a needle bed in view of the power required for driving the needles.